Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1
"Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" RTTEe1.7.PNG RTTEe1.12.PNG Never seen anything like them before.jpg Build a new armada.jpg RTTEe1.14.PNG RTTEe1.15.PNG Astrid under water.jpg Hiccup and Toothless coming for Astrid.jpg Under water.jpg Saving Astrid 2.jpg Having rescued Astrid.jpg Thanks Hiccup.jpg In the meantime.jpg At that ship.jpg Stem to stern.jpg Dagur will steal them.jpg Astrid in the cage.jpg Be okay.jpg After the boulder hit.jpg Calling their dragons.jpg Hanging on to the cage.jpg Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2" Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II title card.jpg We're fine.jpg What are we doing.jpg Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg Say dragon eye.jpg Search party.jpg More often.jpg After seeing Gothi's signal that she's got nothing.jpg Astrid and Hiccup as the snow wraith starts up a storm.jpg We should work fast.jpg Hiccup saying good idea.jpg Get out of here.jpg Huge storm.jpg Fire back where.jpg Find anything.jpg The snow wraith's storm starting up agian.jpg Astrid hanging onto the side of a snow bank.jpg Climbing stormfly's tail.jpg Barely.jpg We'll net it.jpg While we can.jpg Any sense.jpg Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ntxgy9aybY1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ntxgy9aybY1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ntxgy9aybY1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Tumblr ntxgy9aybY1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg "Imperfect Harmony" Astrid saying woah.jpg Next move.jpg Astrid tiredly saying great beyond.jpg Worse it gets.jpg Upn seeing blue amongst the gray clouds.jpg Fly to the light.jpg Look at this.jpg Astrid excitedly saying we made it.jpg Sitting on rocks.jpg I guess we don't.jpg Where were making.jpg Vote on where we're making camp.jpg Making camp.jpg You were right.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the moon.jpg Who knows what we will find out here.jpg Sitting by the edge of the island.jpg A still asleep Astrid.jpg Astrid having woken up.jpg It's gone.jpg Astrid looking for her dragon stormflt.jpg Behind that rock.jpg No idea.jpg A418c1c2023d2037d554f65a6079c588.png Astrid having shoved Hiccup out of the way of the amber goo.jpg Amber deathsonga.png Wanted to say i'm sorry.jpg Are you kidding.jpg One thing we need to do.jpg Our own island.jpg Lil Lullaby returns with riders.png Coconut 16.png Coconut 15.png Coconut 13.png Coconut 10.png Coconut 9.png Coconut 8.png Coconut 7.png Coconut 5.png Coconut 26.png Coconut 20.png Coconut 19.png Coconut 18.png Coconut 29.png Coconut 31.png "When Darkness Falls" We ignore it.jpg Astrid giving Hiccup two thumbs up.jpg Falling for this.jpg Hiccup starting to need to check on it.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup to show him her design.jpg Since you brought it up.jpg One idea.jpg Vote on it.jpg What are you up to.jpg The riders working on their ideas.jpg Looking at the white terrible terror.jpg Snotlout saying I was gonna.jpg They're lunch.jpg Astrid callling stormfly while hanging on the edge.jpg Idea from Smidvarg.jpg All your ideas.jpg The gang agreeing to Hiccup's name for the island.jpg Our new outpost.jpg Don't go there.jpg Amazing.jpg Edgewing 30.png Blue Oleander 23.png Wild Boar 92.jpg Wild Boar 91.jpg Wild Boar 90.jpg "Big Man on Berk" Don't get any.jpg Crazy ideas.jpg Something's clearly not right.jpg Reacting to Fishlegs eating the spoiled yak milk.jpg Hiccup thinking about what to do about Fishlegs allergies.jpg Allergic to Meatlug.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what is happening with Fishlegs.jpg Reaction to seeing Fishlegs fly through the air.jpg Did you see that.jpg Fall in love.jpg Where'd he go.jpg Gothi making something.jpg Now what.jpg Astrid starting to explain that thor bonecrusher is not afraid of anything.jpg Astrid and Hiccup and bonecrusher walks away.jpg And Snotlout.jpg Where they're headed.jpg He wasn't.jpg Dde503b969b8c26f926dd7cd2367625a.jpg Fdc166373abc0686f3e0ec3bc6aeb75f.jpg 4fa6015b413b52b8add8b4ef49b87028.jpg We better.jpg You guys grab him.jpg "Gone Gustav Gone" Hiccup shinging the dragon eye on Astrid.jpg Gustav.jpg Wait a minute GGG.jpg Watch him.jpg Major breakthrough.jpg I don't know GGG.jpg Smidvarg about to land.jpg Astrid and Hiccup from Smidvarg's point of view.jpg Please GGG.jpg tumblr_nqjqwkyjQk1rkiqugo3_1280.jpg|how Gustav sees Astrid astrid3.png|Gustav imagining her Most unstable caverns.jpg Even the stables.jpg We have to find him GGG.jpg I don't like this Hiccup.jpg Out ther.jpg Dagur was very clear.jpg We can't risk it.jpg After Hiccup says I'll be careful.jpg Astrid watching Hiccup fly off.jpg The gang watching Hiccup fly away.jpg Just something I.jpg Has to be more.jpg Fanghook 157.png Fanghook 149.png Fanghook 148.png Fanghook 147.png Fanghook 146.png Fanghook 134.png Fanghook 133.png Fanghook 130.png Fanghook 260.png Fanghook 259.png Fanghook 264.png Fanghook 263.png Fanghook 407.png Fanghook 406.png Fanghook 405.png Fanghook 404.png Fanghook 403.png "Reign of Fireworms" If they were migrating.jpg Off all the barrels too.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what the twins are saying.jpg Uh uh no.jpg Giving them the Island.jpg Were not giving them the Island.jpg Cracked up to be.jpg After seeing the twins headbutt each other.jpg Astrid upon hearing that she is the brushclearer.jpg Come on Astrid.jpg Response to the postion Hiccup is given.jpg Come on Hiccup.jpg Here's a question.jpg While listening to the rules.jpg How about breathing.jpg Name of your island.jpg Hiccup and Astrid and their reaction to a fireworm.jpg Hiccup asking Astrid what she is in for.jpg Are you gonna let.jpg What ya in for.jpg What just trying to be funny.jpg By ourselves.jpg Astrid asking Hiccup is that.jpg I sense a plan.jpg Astrid looking at all the fireworm dragons.jpg B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png I think it's a claim stone.png The Namey Rock 34.png The Namey Rock 48.png "Crushing It" Mapa race to the edge crushing it.png You weren't kidding.jpg Astrid starting to answer Hiccup's question.jpg Sort of.jpg What's wrong with him.jpg Getting out of hand.jpg First things first.jpg You search the east.jpg Astrid looking for the rumblehorn.jpg Did you find the rumblehorn.jpg We need to draw.jpg Hiccup reacting to Gobber's question.jpg The wave hitting the wall.jpg "Quake, Rattle and Roll" Twin's lookout tower.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll-Astrid.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Astrid-2.JPG Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Sound Good.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll-Astrid;Twins.JPG From Dark Deep went.jpg From Dark Deep went 2.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll-Hiccup;Astrid.JPG Quake, Rattle and Roll-Hiccup;Astrid-2.JPG Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-9-Quake-Rattle-and-Roll.jpg Look there.jpg What is he doing QRR.jpg "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" Hiccup having just handed Astrid something.jpg We're only taking.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Stoick says I'm waiting.jpg Find out who it is.jpg I was thinking if we.jpg How we can find.jpg We can figure.jpg Where this thing.jpg Not vikings.jpg Across a few.jpg Have DragonWill Travell 1.png Twins serve a purpose.jpg Loot from the ship.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0387.jpg Great having Heather back.jpg Wait until after.jpg She's definitley.jpg "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo8_1280.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-1.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-3.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-4.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-7.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-13h43m14s636.png Astrid-and-Heather-11.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-13.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-14.jpg Stormfly and Astrid HDWL 2.png Astrid angry at what Snotlout said.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0239.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0222.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0327.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0365.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0422.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0454.jpg|"Nice surprise face" DD_S3_RttE_E11_0458.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo2 1280.jpg Heather i Astrid HDWT2.png Lookout.jpg Heather come on.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo4_1280.jpg Saying goodbye to Heather.jpg Hiccup nodding to Heather.jpg Astrid having put her arm around Hiccup.jpg Astrid having put her right hand on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg I still have you.jpg Astrid after saying but I still have you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid watching Heather leaving.jpg Astrid and Heather nearing a cliff.jpg Astrid and Heather heading off to have some girl time.jpg Close combat to throwing.jpg So I can stare my enemy.jpg Astrid having grabbed the axe from the tree.jpg Astrid having thrown the axe.jpg It's one of Hiccup's.jpg Or feel bad for.jpg Astrid and Heather in the forest.jpg What else do you do for fun.jpg Astrid and Heather running across a field.jpg Astrid and Heather having jumped off a cliff.jpg Astrid and Heather having jumped off a cliff 2.jpg I want to show you something.jpg Heather walking away from Astrid.jpg I know right where Dagur is.jpg You won't be needing this.jpg Creeping up on one of Dagur's men.jpg Having tossed one of Dagur's men overboard.jpg Astrid right after learning Dagur is Heather's brother.jpg Right before Heather is about to leave.jpg Astrid about to hand Heather her double axe.jpg Thanks Astrid it was nice having a friend again.jpg "The Next Big Sting" ugh boys.png The chicken is not amused.png Astrid at seeing Hiccup start falling.jpg Astrid seeing Hiccup falling.jpg The gang looking down to where Hiccup fell to.jpg Reactions to what is happening.jpg Reactions to what is happening 2.jpg Astrid running up to get a better look.jpg Astrid watching what Hiccup is doing.jpg Reacting to Toothless going after an in trouble Hiccup.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup is done with the flight suit.jpg What was that.jpg Meet Hiccup.jpg Or dragons.jpg We will bring it back.jpg I got the stinger.jpg The gang seeing the speed stinger touching Hiccup's hand.jpg As quick as we can.jpg 0908.gif Talking about the speed stinger.jpg He's staying here.jpg Really unsettling.jpg It's historic.jpg Changes on a little something.jpg If you say.jpg Out of his cage.jpg Not on his own.jpg Pretty good idea who helped.jpg Did for us.jpg He helped us.jpg For that little time.jpg Lead Stinger 89.png Lead Stinger 88.png "Total Nightmare" No way he's making that.jpg Astrid celebrating Hiccup clearing the dome.jpg That's not just.jpg What a cliff hanger.jpg Cleaning their dragons.jpg This easily.jpg Not ride a dragon.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg About the titan wing.jpg Gigantic, scary.jpg They didn't make it.jpg Trying to wear it down.jpg After the fight sounds cease.jpg The twins crying.jpg Fangmaster 5.png Fangmaster 4.png Fangmaster 3.png Fangmaster 2.png Girl Hookfang 76.png Girl Hookfang 75.png Girl Hookfang 74.png Girl Hookfang 101.png Girl Hookfang 100.png Girl Hookfang 99.png Girl Hookfang 98.png Girl Hookfang 97.png Girl Hookfang 88.png Girl Hookfang 87.png Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1